


Colds are the Worst

by TheLastDemiWarriorNinjaofFireSide



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), sandersides
Genre: ? - Freeform, Cute, Drabble, Gen, How Do I Tag, No Deceit, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sorry guys, This is cute, colds are really the worst guys, does this count as a, sic fic, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastDemiWarriorNinjaofFireSide/pseuds/TheLastDemiWarriorNinjaofFireSide
Summary: This is what happens when Thomas has a cold.





	Colds are the Worst

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is not my first fanfic, but it IS my first on AO3! Hope you enjoy!

As soon as Logan woke up, he _knew_ that it was going to be a horrible day. His throat ached, his limbs ached, his eyes ached, his head ached. _Everything_ ached. His nose was stuffy and he was displeased to realize that he was in bad need of a tissue.

As he stumbled down the hall to the bathroom, he was met by Virgil, stepping out of his room.

The least Logan could say about Virgil right then was that he looked like a mess; to say that he looked like a hurricane had hit him—or he had hit a hurricane—was to put it lightly. His hair was wild, his clothes rumpled—had he _ever_ considered wearing pajamas?—and there was also the definite need of a tissue.

Virgil's only response from Logan's salutations was a grunt.

As they both fulfilled their wants of a tissue, Logan heard the noises of the others waking up. Roman was likely to be the next one to come out. Thomas always needed his heart to cheer him up when he was sick, which ironically made Patton the most out of it. Thomas's logical side and anxious side were the ones most busy and most awake. Creativity was the median, but Roman would likely stay in his room longer than Patton ~~because he was a wuss~~ because he was getting ready. Feeling horrible obviously hampered Roman's spice and vigor, but it was also a source of new ideas, new horrible and tragic (and impractical) stories in which the brave hero defeats the dragon-witch while having some terrible and unknown disease. Or _something_ like that.

Logan headed to the kitchen, and immediately set about making multiple drinks—chamomile tea for Roman and himself, peppermint tea for Patton, and coffee for Virgil. As he took his cup out of the microwave, he saw Patton come blearily into the room, wearing his cat onesie and leaning against the wall for support.

Logan thrust Patton's tea at him, "Drink. Warm liquids are good for one's person when sick."

Patton gratefully accepted the tea as Roman came in, dramatically sniffling and coughing. Virgil came in not long afterwards, his expression granting death to whomever spoke to him.

"Good morning," Patton managed to say, putting down his cup as a bout of coughing seized him.

"What's so good about it?" Virgil glared about the small kitchen, finally resting his gaze in his coffee.

"Yeah, Patton, what _is_ good about a cold?" asked Roman, a bit grumpily.

"Well," Patton said, gazing thoughtfully around the room, "...tea. This is the only circumstance I can think of that Logan will ever make us tea." Patton smiled at Logan, "And I can stay in my onesie without Logan making me take it off." he stopped, obviously finding that being cheerful is way harder when you're sick.

"Variety." said Logan decisively, "Roman, when you are sick you have a slightly different change in how you fantasize and imagine things. Studies prove that variety and a slightly different lifestyle can greatly improve your creativity for the better."

"Thank you for that 'interesting' fact," Roman said, drawing himself up importantly, "I happen to know that a cold can change the way I do life, which makes me stronger. ''

"I _literally_ just said that." Logan observed, "So much for improving creativity."

Roman just glared at Logan before turning to Virgil, "Your turn."

"What? I'm not going to pretend that having a cold's fun." Virgil complained.

Patton pouted, " _Pleeeeaaaaaassse_."

Virgil sighed, "Fine. Having a cold can...give you more free time to get stuff done? You get to stay in your room without being judged? You can use you cold as an excuse to not go to any social gatherings?"

Patton suddenly sat up straighter, "You can chew with your mouth open because you can't breath through your nose!"

Logan made a face as he finished his cup, "That is gross, can you not take small bites?"

Patton glared at Logan, "Do not take away the few precious happy moments I have when I have a cold."

"Okay then. I will not take them." Logan walked into the hallway, "I will be in my room, sleeping. Do not disturb me, or I swear to Thomas, things _will_ be smashed ."

"And I'll be in my room, wishing I was dead." Virgil murmured, stalking up the hallway after Logan, and Roman grunted in agreement.


End file.
